Picture Perfect
by Relinquished
Summary: ‘His eyes are always lost in another world, seeming to be blissfully unaware of what went on around him. Little did I know that he was aware of more than I realised he did.’


****

Picture Perfect

Disclaimer: Seto struts around topless, Ryou belongs to him, Yami fights the CEO for Ryou's love and Malik loves Bakura. Catch my drift?

Summary: 'His eyes are always lost in another world, seeming to be blissfully unaware of what went on around him. Little did I know that he was aware of more than I realised he did.'

Author's Notes: I know I should be continuing my other fics, but I really just don't want to. I mean, come on, we all need a break once in a while, right? I've just about run dry on ideas for 'Identity' and all my other ones that have been posted but not finished. This fic was unexpected, I assure you.

---- Picture Perfect ----

He stands there all the time. I don't know what he does there, but he always seems to be deep in thought. His eyes are always lost in another world, seeming to be blissfully unaware of what went on around him. Little did I know that he was aware of more than I realised he did.

Today was no different. I was sitting at my desk, absorbed in a book of mine. Yugi-tachi were chatting, laughing about something from where they sat, several rows away. He stood there against the wall, watching, listening and waiting. What he was waiting for, I didn't know, but he kept waiting. Every so often he would look up, see me glancing at him, smiling.

Not physically, with his pale lips, but from the eyes.

His eyes were always distant, focused on everything and nothing all at once. There was sadness, grief, confusion and loss in those eyes, but occasionally there were the slight glint in them that signified something – odd. Sometimes the glint would be happiness, other times it would be relief and when he looked back at me it would be . . .

Love.

I never got it. How could he show so many conflicting emotions in those eyes of his? Why did he always show a little love when he looked at him, though he never showed it around others? He confused me with all that sadness and silent watching. No one ever looked at me that way. Loving, and yet so . . . cold.

He was the vision of purity, standing by the window, in the sunlight. Unmoving, untouched, unfathomable. No one paid the slightest attention to him, going about his or her daily lives as if nothing were bothering them. But he was bothering me with his silence.

Supposedly, I should enjoy it when someone is silent, but his silence was unnerving. There is a sharp sense of discomfort whenever he silently stares, observing the movement of the people around him. Watching, knowing and seeing everything, but saying nothing.

He was a mystery to me and still is. I could never have seen someone so . . .

Picture perfect.

~*~*~

A pearl, or maybe a diamond.

Surely someone so pure, so pale and so . . . crystalline would be a work of the heavens. I compared him to gemstones and not to a live being, like a dove, because he is cold. A coldness that also radiated purity. He was untouchable.

While some may be cold, they are assumed to be dark and corrupted. Like me. He, however, was a sort of cold which made him seem like an ethereal being, descended from some sort of higher power. Kami-sama made this being to tempt me, even if we had five seats between us, with his assuming beauty.

Somehow he could tell what I was thinking. He looked at me, smiling again with those clear eyes. Today they were confused. Tomorrow they would be grieving. The day after that, they would be filled with loss. His emotions fell into a pattern, but whenever he looked at me, there would always be love. And we have never even held a conversation before.

__

* Is there something you want? *

__

/ Come closer to me. /

__

* Why? *

/ I need you to. /

His movements were almost liquefied as he came over. No one saw where he moved, except me. I watched him, entranced, eyes still locked on his. They weren't confused any longer. No, they bore into mine so intensely; I had trouble breaking away. When I regained my senses, he was standing before me.

"Something for you?"

__

/ What do you want me to say? /

"What you're thinking may be a help."

__

/ Is he a psychic? /

"No, I'm not." The corners of his lips twitched ever so slightly. "I'm just good at reading people's emotions on their faces and in their eyes."

I supposed that, since he could read my emotions, he would know what I was thinking through just my eyes and the way I looked at him. Not one to be easily fazed, I looked back, hoping to be impassive.

He laughed softly at my attempt, leaning forwards.

"What do you want?"

His eyes held me entranced. They had changed their colour. From clear, lime green to mysteriously dark. I looked into them, trying to read what used to be written so clearly in them, only to have those selfsame emotions shuttered away behind a dark curtain. They kept holding mine.

"Nothing."

"Then why do you keep looking my way? Why do you keep thinking about me, disrupting and distracting me?"

"You're distracting me."

"No," he murmured, leaning closer. "From the first day, -_you_- have been distracting –_me_-."

I smirked, a habit I have never bothered to break.

"Not so silent now, are we?"

__

* Why do you care? *

His silent question struck a chord. Why did I care? We hadn't been on speaking terms until a few moments ago. We kept out of each other's lives. He didn't know me and I didn't know him. While everyone knew my name, his was still unknown to me. I only noticed him because he just stood there, standing out against everyone else, but blended into the background so that no one disturbed him.

__

/ You fascinate me. You've fascinated me for a long time. How can someone be so cold and yet so pure at the same time? How? /

__

* How can you not know? You're the same as me. Cold and untouchable. You're the one who fascinates me. *

/ I want to know more about you and your silence. I want to know your purity firsthand and I want to be the first to do so. I want you. /

By now, we were so close, I could feel his soft, cool breath on my face. The Sennen Item he wore around his neck fell out from under his shirt. He had taken off the customary blazer today and was only wearing his white school shirt underneath. The top two buttons were undone in a casual way.

"We're from two different worlds," I whispered. "Yet we are so alike. Why?"

"We were made this way."

"Why do you fascinate me, distract me, disturb me – entrance me?"

"You do the same."

The people around us were still oblivious. They seemed to just walk by us without noticing anything. Maybe he was using the power of his Sennen Item? I was not well acquainted with such powers, though I seemed to have been a wielder of it in my past life. Was it possible to shield us from real time and space, so that others would not pay attention to us?

I couldn't care.

He was right in front of me, enticing me with his sweet, crisp scent. Our faces, our lips, were millimetres apart and I was quickly losing control over my own actions. He was so close. There was a sudden sense of urgency inside me, an urgency to do what I had always wanted. Here was purity in human form, so close that I could taste him if I only lean forward the slightest.

A smile blossomed in those soulful eyes.

I leaned forward.

It was almost unreal. Here was this perfect creature, an untouchable, enigmatic and pure creature, in front of me. I reached out and touched his cool, pale cheeks gently, his lips pressed equally as softly against mine. Slowly, hesitantly, he parted those pale lips, granting me entrance.

~*~*~

__

* Feelings and emotions have carried us both to where we are now. *

/ I don't believe in feelings, or emotions. /

* Then why are you here? *

/ To live in this world. /

* You only exist, you do not live. Without feelings or emotions, you cannot live a real life and you will only be a shell. When I look at you, I see more than just a shell. You have a beautiful soul. *

I pulled away from him, reluctantly. Then I noticed the change. There was only one emotion in his eyes. Love. It was an intense degree of it, piercing right through my soul, through the barriers I had thrown up, erected, to protect myself. It crumbled all of those barriers, shattered every last door, wall, lock and straight into the source of my being.

Never has anyone looked at me with such tenderness and unrequited love. His eyes told me just what he felt about me. I have long since forgotten my family, who had died one by one, until I was all alone. There was no one left but me. There was only loneliness when I went home every day to an empty house.

Everyone left me. I vowed never to trust anyone again after my very last family member died. Never to open my heart to anyone, lest they should leave me as well, taking my emotional anchor away.

But his eyes, the love in them, told me he would never leave. It was unrequited, unconditional and filled with sincerity. Everything I read in those eyes was true, because I could feel it.

"Why can I hear your thoughts?"

"You can't," he replied, brushing his fingers against my cheek gently, "you can only feel what I feel through the bond we have with each other."

"I don't understand."

"Our needs have created a bond between us far exceeding the physical plane. It is the opposite of shadow powers. Yamis have shadow powers. Us Hikaris have our own unique powers to balance theirs. I need you and the powers respond to that need."

I reached up and took the hand brushing against my cheek fondly, pressing my lips to his fingers. My own way of saying that I needed him too. It was a need that had developed from fascination only minutes ago, but it was such a great need. A powerful one that rivalled anything the world had to offer.

And it's picture perfect.

~*~*~

Featured Song: Truly, Madly, Deeply

Artist: Savage Garden

~

I'll be your dream

I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope

I'll be your love

Be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly, madly, deeply do

I will be strong I will be faithful

Cos I'm counting on

A new beginning

A reason for living

A deeper meaning

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky

I'll make a wish send it to heaven

And make you want to cry

The tears of joy for all the please in the certainty

That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection

Of the highest powers

In lonely hours

The tears devour you

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

Oh can't you see it baby?

You don't have to closer yoru eyes

Cos it's standing right before you

All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream

I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope

I'll be your love

Be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly, madly, deeply do

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

~

__

* We're not alone anymore. Everything in our lives is picture perfect. We only need each other to both exist and to live. We are each other's souls. *

~

---- End ----

A/N: a one-shot.

Everyone found out who the pairing was, right? I thought it was obvious, though I didn't give many hints. It was just 'I' or 'he'. Work out the pairing and the POV this was from. It took me two hours to write.

REVIEW!

Relinquished.


End file.
